


Crying Wolf is a Bad Idea

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, faking sick, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Minho cries wolf one too many times
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Crying Wolf is a Bad Idea

Minho liked getting time off whenever he could. To achieve this, he would semi frequently fake sick for like two days. He would fake a fever by putting the thermometer in hot tea for a few seconds and fake cough and sneeze to tie everything together. He made sure not to do it too often, just like once every two months or so. The members already knew that he gets sick a lot and that it never lasts too long (although that’s just what he wanted them to think).

Today was one such day that he felt like taking a day or two to relax. When he woke up he made sure to cough a little harshly. As he entered the kitchen he doubled over with a couple of harsh sneezes. “Heh-ishh, Hih-ashhh” he then coughed into his fist a couple more times. Chan just gave Minho a look before sighing and grabbing the thermometer and a mug of tea. “Again Minho? How do you manage to get sick so frequently? You really do have a crap immune system.” Chan put the thermometer in Minho’s mouth and gave him the mug of tea before turning to resume making breakfast.

Minho did as he usually did, and put the thermometer in the tea shortly after Chan turned his back. What he didn’t count on, however, was Seungmin rounding the corner and entering the kitchen while he was doing it. Seungmin watched him in silence to see where things were going (he also sneakily took a photo with his phone just in case). He saw Minho put the thermometer back in his mouth, and when it beeped Chan turned around to check what it was. “101.2. You have a fever Minho. You’re staying in bed today.” 

At that Seungmin snorted. “If anyone is staying home sick, it’s Minho’s tea. He’s faking. I saw put the thermometer in the tea so it would read him as having a fever.” Minho aspirated some tea and coughed at that. It took him a moment to recover. “That preposterous Seungmin. Minho has no reason to fake being sick, and he’s been coughing and sneezing all morning.” Chan responded with a glare. “Seungmin just showed Chan the photo he had taken a few moments before and said, “see here’s evidence and if you still don’t believe me take his temperature again, but don’t turn your back this time.” Chan sighed and stuck the thermometer bak in Minho’s mouth and stared at him with anger rising in his eyes. After a moment the thermometer beeped again, and Chan looked at it. “98.4. Okay Minho, What gives? You’re clearly not sick since you don’t have a fever. Why would you fake being sick. Come to think of it all the other times you’ve been sick, you’ve always had a fever in the 100-101 range. How often do you fake being sick?”  
Minho curled in on himself sheepishly before responding “I just wanted a day or two to myself to relax and I do this once every couple of months.” Minho looked at his lap guiltily only because he had been caught. Chan stared at him astonished, while the rest of the group came into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. “You mean to tell me that all the times you’ve been sick in the past you were faking just so you could have a day off. Unbelievable!” The other member stared wide eyed as they heard what Chan had said. “You will be attending schedules today, and you will be on dish and trash duty for the next month. It isn’t okay to lie about something like that. I could understand faking once in a blue moon, but once every couple of months is extreme.” With that Chan left the dorm to get started with his day. It was tense in the dorm for the next week due to what had happened. Chan eventually forgave Minho, because he could see where he was coming from.

A couple months after the outburst had occurred things had returned back to normal, and the members of Stray Kids were getting ready to film the music video for Ex. Things were mostly okay for Minho that morning, but his nose was insanely itchy and he didn’t know why. He walked into the kitchen while attempting to rid the itch by blowing his nose. The action did not pass by Chan who sighed and said sternly “Minho, we don’t have time for you to be faking sick again. You are going to the music video shoot today whether you like it or not.” Minho tried to respond but he was interrupted by his own sneezing. “Heh-shoo, Heh-ishhiew. I swear I’m not trying anything, my nose is just itchy this morning.” Seungmin chimed in next, “Yeah right, hyung. We know you’re just trying to delay your shoot today. Suck it up and quit with the faking.”

“Heh-ishh, Itschiew” Minho sneezed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He truly didn't know why he was sneezing so much and tried to tell everyone as much, but they all just assumed he was faking again, and they were getting very annoyed with his sneezing. “Hyung, cut it out already. We’re already two hours into the shoot. If we were going to fall for your ruse, we would have already. You’re not sick and we all know it, so stop trying to convince us otherwise.” Changbin huffed before storming off to film his part of the video.

When it was time for Minho to film his outdoor portion of the video things only got worse. He couldn’t seem to stop sneezing, and Chan had had enough. “SERIOUSLY MINHO. STOP IT WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS! ALL YOUR DOING IS HOLDING US BACK BY DELAYING THE SHOOT! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND CUT IT OUT!” Everyone was flabbergasted at that outburst. None of the members had ever seen Chan that angry. Minho began to cry. Jisung went over to console and hug him, because he also would have cried if he had been yelled at like that. However, when he reached Minho a look of concern covered his face. “Chan-hyung, I don’t think he’s faking.” Chan just stared at Jisung with a look of pure confusion. “What do you mean you don’t think he’s faking?” Jisung motioned for Chan to come closer. “Listen to him he’s wheezing. You might be able to fake a lot of symptoms, but you can’t fake wheezing.” Suddenly Chan was overcome with guilt, and immediately pulled Minho into a hug. “I am so sorry I yelled at you like that. It was uncalled for, but knowing that you’ve been repeatedly faking sick I couldn’t trust you.” Minho nodded before responding. “I for-forg- he-ischiew, heh-tschiew, Heh-ishhoo, HEH-ISHHH. I forgive you.” he finally got out after the sneeze fit, then he ended up coughing. “Let’s get you inside to the medic to get you checked out.”

The medic took one quick look over Minho before telling them that the pollen count was quite high and that he appeared to be having an allergic reaction. He gave Minho an over the counter antihistamine and said if the symptoms improved in thirty minutes, it was allergies. Thirty minutes later, Minho’s symptoms did in fact improve and he was able to finish filming. Once they had all finished filming Felix decided to chime in on the massive elephant in the room that was Chan’s outburst from earlier. “Honestly Minho-hyung, if you hadn’t cried wolf so frequently, Chan-hyung would have believed you from the beginning and he never would have yelled at you.” Chan snickered at the comment, while everyone else had a confused expression. Jeongin piped up, “No one was crying about a wolf. What do wolves have to do with Chan-hyung being mad at Minho-hyung?” Felix and Chan both burst into laughter before explaining the English idiom and the story of the boy who cried wolf. Things were finally back to normal.


End file.
